


Ignited

by Sinncity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: AU superpowers. The lights had been there for as long as Dan can remember. It's apart of him. But sometimes the burning and itching under his skin won't leave until it shines bright and illuminates the sky.Dan's life changes forever when he is trust into a world of magic and mystery inside the walls of the Nova Institute for the Exceptionally Gifted and Talented.





	1. Lumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story before an ethereal sequel? Say what? Sorry, but I wanted to get this one rolling. I promise it is coming. But for now, please enjoy this! It has been a long time coming and I am so excited to share it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Dan had always known he was different. He’d known since he was young. The light around him had always been so bright, and warm, and welcoming. It had beckoned him to come play,  formed on his hands in a bright yellow orb, and soared through the sky as he’d chased it. As a child, he’d run through the park without a care in the world.

The lights had been there for as long as Dan could remember.

As a child, he’d wanted nothing to do but play. The shiny light had been so intriguing, and when he did play with it, he could feel it pulsing throughout his body, filling his body with warmth and happiness until giggles were escaping his lips as streaks of light that rested against his arms and legs, moving around his body as though they were trying to take flight.

Dan hadn’t really understand how or why the light was there, and as he’d grown up, he hadn’t understood why all of the other kids had run up to him in excitement one day on the playground, asking him all kinds of questions that had seemed so strange. “Why can you do that?” or “wow that’s so cool!” they had said, and Dan had been happy, the warmth from deep inside of him radiating out in front of him, circling his new found friends as they attempted to reach out and touch it, the smiles on their faces reflecting Dan’s own. That had made him feel special.

So at first, Dan hadn’t known why his mother had screamed, or why it had been so loud and startling. The warmth around Dan’s body had disappeared, the light vanishing as his mother stood in front of him, frozen. He’d been able to see her crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, and he hadn’t understood. 

“Daniel, you can’t do that. That's not- you are never to use that, _thing_ in front of anyone again, understood?”

From that day forward, Dan’s parents explained over and over again why he couldn’t use his powers, why it wasn’t normal and how kid’s weren’t actually _supposed_ to do the things they saw in cartoons or in movies, that Dan wasn’t supposed to be able to create light, that he wasn’t supposed to see it shine so brightly.

But it hadn’t made any sense to young Dan, because how could something so beautiful, something that made his friends happy and smile and laugh, be so wrong? How could something that Dan had seen his whole life, be bad?

 He loved the light.

So he’d nodded, because his parents couldn’t know what he did when they weren’t around. They didn’t see that he didn’t need a torch to read his story books at night, so that he could stay up late when it was past his bedtime, or how he played with the flickers in his palms in the bathtub, chasing them around like the most beautiful fish in the soapy water.

Then one day, Dan didn’t feel so happy.

He can remember when it all started to change, when everything that had once been fun and perfect suddenly wasn’t, when the heat started radiating under his skin, swirling around so uncomfortably that Dan wanted to scream. He can remember the light forming on his hands unwillingly, the heat so unbearable that it forced itself out.

The kids around him at the time thought it was cool, that he was giving them a show like he had so long ago, but Dan was scared, and his parents were watching on in horror, his father marching over to cover it up, yelling Dan’s name.

Suddenly, the light shot out, a longer, stronger beam than Dan had ever been able to create before, and there was a blinding ring, a loud crack, and the tree that had shielded them was suddenly falling down.

The kids screamed, scrambling in all directions. Dan was frozen in fear, his eyes wide as he watched the branch fall towards him, ready to collapse on top of him, hurt him in ways he couldn't yet comprehend. He’d braced himself with a scream, tears rolling down his cheeks, but the impact he’d been expecting never came.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his father's arms, shielded completely. His brown hair had been stuck to the wetness on his face, and he’d been hiccuping so loudly as he’d crooked his neck to the side, his father lying beside him howling in pain, tree branch pinning him down to the ground.

There was yelling. Dan heard his mother screaming his dad’s name as she helped pull the branch up off of him.

It was in that moment that Dan had realised, maybe not being normal wasn’t such a good thing.

And for the first time in his life, Dan had come to hate the light.

-

There are moments where Dan feels like everything's okay, when his parents don’t smother him and school isn’t as bad as it seems. There are days when the sun shines and it looks down on Dan with a radiant warmth that feel like kisses, but there are other days where control isn’t on Dan’s side, and he has to stay so focused that he isn’t able to do anything at all, days where his parents have to remind him that he needs to be careful, and more importantly _why_ he needs to be careful.

Those days are harder than the others. Those are the days when Dan spends his time reading during lunch break, wishing that he could be one of his characters instead, the ones who make abnormal seem special, magical. The ones where the story has a happy ending and their differences are valued, accepted. Helpful.

Dan’s sitting at the back of one of his classes as usual, in the far corner of the room near the window, when everything starts to change.

It’s raining, dreary and miserable outside. The pitter patter is comforting though, drowning out the voices of the class. Dan’s notebook is mostly empty, doodles filling up more of the pages then actual words. He’s staring contently out the window when he hears a call of his name.

“Daniel?” his teacher half-shouts, and his head snaps up, eyes that had previously been unfocused now staring at the teacher in front of the class. She looks irritated, as if she’s called Dan’s name multiple times now without answer, and she’s sick of waiting.

Dan bites his lip, glancing at his fellow classmates for some sort of sign as to what the teacher had actually been talking about, and takes notices of the page of the girl sitting closest to him. It’s changed, and Dan quickly moves his own to the right page, a few off from where they had previously been reading.

“Sorry, I- got distracted.”

The teacher looks at him pointedly. “Then how about you come and write Pip’s inner monologue about his apprenticeship up on the board?”

Dan feels himself panic, then. Not only does he not want to, but he doesn’t know what monologue his teacher is talking about at all, and he glances at the girl beside him for help. She inconspicuously points at the sentence his teacher wants him to write on the board, and Dan sighs, nerves and stress leaving him just that little bit.

Thank god not everyone in his class are grade A dicks.

He has shitty handwriting, a curse from being left handed. It doesn’t help that today is a particularly bad day. Dan can feel a slight warmth prickling at his skin, reacting to his feelings. He wills himself to breathe, pushing himself up from his desk, and making his way towards the front of the room.

He writes the paragraph quickly, the need and want to get back to his seat and back into control much greater than trying to perfect his t’s.

_"There have been occasions in my later life (I suppose as in most lives) when I have felt for a time as if a thick curtain had fallen on all its interest and romance, to shut me out from anything save dull endurance any more. Never has that curtain dropped so heavy and blank, as when my way in life lay stretched out straight before me through the newly-entered road of apprenticeship to Joe."_

Dan puts down the marker, turns away pleased, his seat in sight. The blonde girl from before smiles at him encouragingly - he owes her a huge thank you - and he can feel the warmth begin to trickle away.

He’s going to be okay.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Dan briefly closes his eyes as he takes one more step towards his chair, and then he opens them again, smiles briefly at the student who’d helped him, hoping to come off grateful, and turns away. For half a second, Dan sees the guy sitting beside him get a smug look, eyes glistening with something Dan doesn’t know, and then, he finds out just what that is.

Suddenly, a backpack is in front of him, and before he knows it, Dan trips, his shoe getting caught on the bag as he takes the steps forwards. He falls down, crashing into the desk to his right. His head hits the corner, a flash of white hot pain shooting straight to his head, and then he feels it -  the humiliation rushing upon him as quickly as the stabbing pain in his head.

He feels hot, but he can’t focus. The sensation overwhelms him, pain and fear mixing together. And he knows, he _knows._

The light erupts from his body in a bright burst. A single, long flash of warm light drowning out all vision in the room.

A scream comes piercing from his right. Dan hears his classmates scrambling away from him before he sees it. Panic tightens his chest.  He’s unable to breath as he watches his classmates press against the wall. They stare in shock, one dropping to the ground as though her legs have given out.

Dan doesn’t breathe, air caught in his throat as he scrambles to his feet. His hips bump against the table beside him. He flings forward, towards the door quicker than he ever thought imaginable. He runs, through the corridors, and he doesn’t stop running until the houses all blur past him, and his feet give out from underneath him.

\--

By the time Dan get’s home, his clothes are dripping wet, and as he stands outside his front door, hand hanging loosely on the doorknob, he knows that his parents already know. There’s no way his parent’s don’t already know. There are a million missed calls on his phone already, and Dan is terrified, because he doesn't know what’s about to come. He swallows, turning the doorknob slowly as he attempts to make no noise. He prays the hinge squeak is drowned out by the thunderstorm happening around him.

It’s not.

Dan takes one cautious step inside, and he hears his mum before he sees her.

“Dan?” she questions. She appears from behind the lounge room wall, pulling him into a tight hug within a mere few seconds. He wants to cry, let more tears out, because he fucked up. He ruined everything and now everyone knows.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, voice thick. He embraces his mum, clinging onto her in a way he hasn’t for a long time. He despises how smothering his parents are, how they watch his every move and remind him constantly that he has to be careful, but he doesn’t hate it more than he hates himself at that moment.

He stands there for a few moments in silence, his mother gently muttering that it’s okay. It’s not okay, Dan knows it, they all know it. There’s a part of him that wishes it was, that he can pretend nothing happened and that things will be okay. They aren’t though. They are going to have to move, there is no way they can all stay here now.

“Come on,” his mother states after a few moments. She nudges at his arms, telling him to follow her as she heads towards the lounge. Dan does, head dropped low. No doubt his father will be in there too, waiting to tell him what the plan is.

“Daniel?”

Dan freezes on the spot, eyes locked on the two men that are sitting on the sofa. They are casually dressed, arms folded in their laps. Dan takes a step back, panic resurfacing for the upmost time that day.

“What’s going on?” he asks, attempting to keep the fear from his voice. His mother takes a few steps back so she is almost by his side. Dan flinches as her arm reaches out. Her hand retracts, a worried look surfacing on her face.

“The words out about your incident at school, honey,” his mother explains. Her hands straighten out her skirt, a nervous fidgeting habit that has also been passed down to Dan. “These men are from a school, a school for individuals with gifts as yourself! They teach kids with your type of abilities how to use them. It could be good for you Daniel, to learn some control.”

“And what?” Dan retorts, his voice dripping with hatred. “You want me to go to some government school where they can run experiments on me? Fuck that. No way.”

He can feel his abilities prickling beneath his skin defensively.

“It’s not like that, if you’d let them explain-”

“No way,” there is venom dripping in Dan voice, as he takes another step back, shoulder hitting the door archway.

“If you wouldn’t mind Dan, I’d like to show you something.”

The man on the right hand side of the couch speaks. It sounds friendly, inviting, and it only makes Dan disbelieve him more. The man raises his hand, fingers pointing towards the cups in front of him. The coffee table shakes, before it slowly rises into the air, floating several meters above the ground.

Dan’s eyes go wide, disbelief as to what he is seeing. “You- you can. You have...”

“Telekinesis. At least that is its technical name,” the man comments. “Basically the ability to levitate objects.”

His mother chimes in, an encouraging smile on her face. “See, Dan. There are other’s out there just like you. An entire school worth! Where other kids have gone through the same thing you have.”

Dan is filled with both relief and disbelief. The fact that there are others out there like him, living human beings with unique abilities, that he isn’t alone, he isn’t the freak he was always made out to be, changes everything. He can feel an invisible weight suddenly lift off of his shoulders, and for the first time in his life, he feels like he can truly breathe.

“They’ve all gone through similar experiences to you, Dan. Unique abilities that can turn out of control without the proper practice and skill. We teach these things; guidance, learning, and self-awareness. Teachers and classes to better understand who you are and where your abilities came from.  We offer guidance, and most of all, one day complete control over your powers.”

The words repeat in Dan’s mind, in a loop. Control over his abilities. No more anger or panic, no more spinning out of control. No more fear.

“We’re here to offer you a place at the Nova Institute for the Exceptionally Gifted and Talented.”


	2. Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The willpower it took for me not to name this chapter "You're a Nova, Daniel" was actually phenomenal (50 points).

 

It’s ridiculously green. Every mile the car moves, more and more trees seem to appear, and Dan supposes he understands the need for secrecy, the need to hide, but he hadn’t even realized there was any place like this left in the world. The only explanation his mind can even come up with for something as massive as this is someone from the school keeping the forest growing, maybe even hidden from the rest of the world, and the thought of it kind of terrifies him. 

There’s an entire world out here that Dan didn’t even know he was a part of, and now he’s being indoctrinated into it in the scariest and most insane way possible - by literally being dragged out into the middle of nowhere. Somehow, he’s the only one concerned about this.

“Are you excited, honey?” his mum asks, and Dan can hear the excitement clear in her voice. He knows, given the chance, she would live on campus with him for his entire term at the Nova Institute, just to witness all the incredible things they both know they’re about to be introduced too.

“I guess so,” he replies, though if he’s honest, he’s really not sure. He’s happy to have the chance to gain control over his abilities, which only seem to have increased in tenacity throughout the years, and he’s happy to get away from the all consuming, suffocating mass of his parents obsession over his powers, but he’s also terrified, because he knows that, once he’s on campus, he’ll be expected to use his powers, and that is really not something he wants to do.

Only part of it has to do with how many times his parents have told him he has to be careful, to avoid anyone seeing him, though. He’s dangerous. This thing he can do with the light is terrifying, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d hurt someone if something went wrong at this new school.

“Don’t be like that, honey, I’m sure it’s going to be great!” his mum says, her voice cheery. Frankly, Dan wishes she could attend in his place. Maybe there was someone on campus who could transfer his powers, and then he might feel safe.

“I’m just nervous, mum,” he reassures her. He doesn’t turn away from the window, staring blankly at the tree’s as they blur past him instead.

“You’re going to do great. I’ll visit you every second weekend -” as he’d known she would, “and I’m sure you’re going to progress really well. There are so many teachers and students there who will help you, I’m sure. Before you know it, you’ll have mastered every aspect of this crazy thing you can do,” she promises. Dan can practically feel her grin piercing into the back of his head.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees, but he’s not so sure he believes her. 

\--   
  


It’s a whirlwind, the minute they reach the campus. The school is huge, dark, and looming - practically a castle. It looks expensive, almost exactly like what a high class ‘specialist’ school would look like. The kind of ones you see on the TV that you don’t think was actually possible. 

The Nova school however, exceeds those expectations. 

Dan doesn’t have much time to take it in, though, as he finds himself being greeted by some sort of escort not three minutes after he’s climbed out of the car. His mother beside him is over joyed, beaming everywhere she looks. Nerves are pulsating through Dan, because while this is somewhat amazing, it’s also terrifying. 

“Daniel I presume?” A lady greets him as he enters. Dan can only assume he’s in the foyer. It’s huge, complete with a large reception area - a desk surrounded by glass windows. 

“Yeah,” Dan confirms. His mother on the other hand, holds out her hand in greeting. 

“I’m Carol Howell.”

“Excellent, lovely to meet you both!” The receptionist replies, smiling widely. She’s not too old. Infact, she doesn’t look much older then someone in their mid 20’s, and it makes Dan wonder, is she like him? Does she have an ability to? “I’m Vanessa Evans. Welcome to the Nova Institute for the Exceptionally Gifted.”

She shuffles over to her desk momentarily, pulling out a few forms. 

“We just have a few documents we need you to sign Mrs. Howell. And while that’s underway, we’ll go ahead and get going with Daniel's tour and show him to his new room. We’ll have someone take your bags from the car shortly.”

His mother nods, taking the paperwork easily, though she looks a little put out that she won’t be going on the tour with Dan. The expression on her face informs him that he’ll be grilled about everything later, and he suppresses a loud sigh. Dan’s mum wishes him well, promising him that they’ll see each other soon, and then Dan is whirled away through an abundance of corridors and wide open spaces. 

“You’ve actually had excellent timing. We have a new student starting today also. He should just be waiting in the main hall.”

Dan’s mind reels, there's a main corridor? As opposed to the hundred he feels like they just walked through? Dan’s never been good with directions, and by the sounds of it, this place is one giant maze. 

Eventually, they turn down a hall much grandeur than the last few one’s they’ve traversed through, and Dan realizes they’d taken his mother and him through a side entrance of the school, as opposed to the front, as he’d expected. It only takes one glance around the new hall for Dan to understand why - when people come looking, wondering what the hell this place is, the teachers probably don’t want them to see the artifacts and strange looking statues surrounding the hall.

There’s something much more magical about this area of the school, and it suddenly hits Dan that he’s really here. The receptionist, or whoever she is, very well could be just like Dan, or she might not be, but there’s not doubt about where he is any longer. 

He’s in a school full of people nearly as strange as he is.

The main hall is long, and Vanessa takes it at a brisk walk while Dan glances around him, taking in the way the school seems to make his skin prickle in a way different than his own powers do, but similar at the same time. It’s not until he finally glances forwards that he realizes the student Vanessa had mentioned before was already standing in the middle of the hall.

Dan’s eyebrows raise. The other student is pale, and he’s ruffling his brown hair, waiting somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Christopher Kendall, meet Daniel Howell.” Vanessa greets as they finally meet up with him in the middle of the room. Vanessa’s smiling just as warmly as before at them both, and somehow, it seems to put Dan at ease. Chris just gives a short sort of wave, and Dan lets out a small breath, completely grateful that there is someone else just starting. At least he won’t be the only new kid. 

“Alright, well. It seems the professor is running a little late. He was meant to meet us here, but there’s no sign of him just yet. He’ll be the one to take you on your tour, get you situated, and let you know all that you need to know. In the meantime, I’ve really got to go. There’s much to get organized now that we’ve got two new arrivals, and I’ll need to get your schedules printed. If you don’t mind waiting here, he shouldn’t be too long,” she explains, her smile sympathetic as she gives a little wave and turns on her heel to leave. Her footsteps are just as brisk as before, and before they know it, she’s gone. 

Dan can feel his abilities beginning to prickle under his skin now that they’re alone, fear and nerves fueling the small fire just under his skin. He wills himself to calm down a bit, but it’s hard when he’s never been in a situation like this. 

“So,” Chris states suddenly from right next to him. Dan jumps. Chris's voice has a northern ring to it, which isn’t anywhere close to where they are. It sounds like he might have come a long way to be here. Maybe he has more reason to be nervous then Dan does. 

“What’s your ability?”

For a moment, Dan just stares at him, half in surprise, half in offense. He’s never been asked that before, because no one is supposed to know, and yet here he is in a school designed for individuals with abilities, unsure how to respond. Are you even supposed to ask that? He doesn’t know

“I, uh-” he mutters, sputtering a little bit at his at a loss for words. “I can, create light- sort of. It’s complicated,” he tries to explain, his voice low and probably difficult to understand. Dan knows he’s mumbling, but talking about his powers makes him feel vulnerable. He half expects Chris to demand Dan show him, and he doesn’t want to.

He’ll never forget what he did to those kids, back when they all thought it was just fun and games.

Chris looks at him. “Create light- sort of?”

Dan freezes, because the voice that just came out of Chris’ mouth is, in fact his own. 

“Are you...you can repeat people? I mean, like what they say?”

Dan suddenly finds himself grinning slightly. Because okay, yeah, that is kind of cool. 

“Mimicry,” Chris clarifies. “I used to ace drama class.”

He doesn't get time to respond, because the professor finally enters the hall then, and to Dan’s surprise, he’s actually one of the guys he’s met before. 

“Nice to see you again, Daniel, and you too Chris,” he greets. The sound of his voice is surprising, because he didn’t actually  _ say _ anything last time they met, and Dan feels a little intimidated, because he’s even more authoritative than his partner had been.

His words register after a moment, and he bites his lip. He doesn’t actually know how the professor had managed to meet them both when they’d just arrived at the academy on the same day, and he’s left to assume Chris might have taken a little longer to get here, but then again, he doesn’t know what power this guy has. 

“First and foremost, my names Tobias, but the students here generally call me professor T,” the professor states. “Usually we do a tour of the school first. However, I’ve noticed on your schedules that you’re in the same practical class. I thought it would be good for you to watch some of your fellow students first, and maybe get acquainted.”

Swallowing, Dan’s sure his heart skips a beat. He nervously glances at Chris out of the corner of his eye. He can’t read his expression, but Dan’s willing to bet he’s just as nervous as Dan when he starts to subconsciously fidget with his fringe again. He follows alongside Chris and Professor T, though, once they start moving, and keeps his eyes on his surroundings.

They wander through more hallways, until they’re kind of outside. 

They pass what Dan assumes is the Classroom area of the school, which seems to be divided via a huge courtyard, and that’s when Professor T begins talking.

“School life here won’t be that much different from what you’re accustomed too. From 8:30 to 2, you’ll attend classes the same as you always have. You’ll continue where you left off in your year, learning maths, English, and science. The biggest difference you’ll find in your morning curriculum will come from history, where you’ll learn where you came from, and what you are. We are what we would call the Nova generation, but I’ll let your history professor get you caught up on all of that,” he explains, voice loud in the courtyard. There are no students about, which confuses Dan.

It’s already a quarter past 3. Shouldn’t there be students milling about?

“There’s no Physical Education, however. Instead, at 2:30 sharp, you’ll attend your Practicals. That’s where we’re headed now. Practicals will be where you use your powers in a safe environment in order to learn control and understand your full abilities. The facility and administration at the Nova Institute have split up the students into notable groups composed of each different type of power. Every group contains as much of a variety as possible. This is done to prevent competition, and to help you focus on your own growth, rather than watching someone with a similar power outstrip you,” Professor T explains. Dan glances at Chris, realizing suddenly that it is a bit strange that he will be taking a class where he’s meant to use and explore his powers with someone whose power is a far cry from his own.

“However, there is more to it than that. You will find, as you grow older, that not all Nova are good, and their abilities match that. By exposing you to as many types of powers as possible, we hope to give you the best chance possible to defend yourselves.. knowing and understanding the kinds of abilities that a Nova can have will help you to best judge a situation and by therefore expect what your opponent might be capable of, and, consequently, how to defend yourselves, and potentially others, against them.”

The very thought of having to defend himself against another human being terrifies Dan, and he suddenly wishes he could just go home. He nearly stops moving altogether, except Professor T has began to walk faster, almost as if he’s forcing Dan and Chris not to dwell on what he’s said in favor of keeping up with him. Dan doesn’t doubt that’s exactly what he’s trying to do, and stretches his legs out longer to keep up.

“You’ve actually come on the perfect day. Friday’s are for sparring. What you’re about to see is your first proper introduction to the world you were born into. I hope you’re ready,” the man summaries, and suddenly, they’re entering an underground tunnel that Dan had most definitely not seen coming.

He gasps as he’s suddenly enveloped by cold air, and shivers, glancing around him as the environment shifts from one of a very elite castle-based school, to something much more grungy and earthy. 

The further they walk, the more the tunnel opens up, until they’re standing in a walkway very similar to the halls of the school, wide enough for large groups of students to pass through easily. The air becomes a little less chilly, a little less foreboding, and then they’re stood in a very large room not unlike the huge main hallway that Dan has a feeling is directly above them.

How much more of this school is there that Dan doesn’t know exists? It feels like there are more secrets here than can ever be revealed. Rather than exciting him, this only fills Dan with more anxiety.

Tobias turns to them. 

“This is the main entrance. Just as there’s the main hall in the main school above us, there is a main hallway and entrance down here. There are multiple entrances to the practicals room, as it’s nearly as large as the school above, and each entrance is used by different students, depending on their needs. Just as you’ll find out later, there are maps placed in every room to help you navigate to where you need to go. Your practicals group is in room number B84, down the East Corridor. We’ll need to be fast if we want to catch any of the actual sparring before your classmates leave.”

And then they’re off again. Dan can see that Chris is just as overwhelmed as Dan is by all of this new information being thrown at him, and it helps to calm him a bit, frightened as he is. They turn down another few hallways, Dan watching as they go past room after room, placards hanging next to doors to tell them where they are. Every fifteen feet or so, Dan’s not sure, he see’s a map, clearing indicating where they are, and where they’re headed. Exit’s are highlighted with neon green letters, just like any other building, but Dan has no idea what’s powering them, as they don’t actually appear to be connected to anything. It’s almost as if the letters are just floating there, in mid-air. 

He looks away, choosing instead to turn his focus back to Professor T. He’s afraid if he thinks about things too hard, he’ll fall apart.

Eventually, Professor T stops in front of a large grey door, different in size and material than any of the others. There’s no sound on the other side, but Dan knows this is where they were headed. He gulps, feeling his powers burn at the tips of his fingers again. He thinks he sees a flash of light burst from one of them, so he curls his fingers into a fist, and waits.

“I want you to not be afraid, now. My gift is basically a shield. It’s the reason that I give the tours. When we enter that room, nothing will be able to hit you, or hurt you. Just stay close to me, and you’ll be fine,” Professor T forewarns them, and then he’s grinning for the first time, a kind of excitement lighting up his eyes that gets Dan a little more fired up. He and Chris scoot in closer to him, Dan curling his fingers in tighter to his fist. 

“Okay,” they both agree, nodding in understanding, and then Professor T is swinging the large door open, and the hallway erupts with the sound of clashing elements and steel. Dan’s head is whirring. He feels like he’s on autopilot as he trails after Professor T, the door falling shut behind them. Dan doesn’t hear when it clangs.

All he can hear is the woosh of fire, and his eyes catch on to it immediately as it erupts skywards, lighting up the room from within. Something smothers the flames abruptly, and Dan hears someone shouting at someone else to be careful. As his eyes attempt to scan around the room, he quickly notices four adults dressed in hazard orange, their eyes carefully trained on the large room full of close to twenty students. 

They’re like lifeguards, Dan realizes, as another one shoots their palms out, abruptly preventing a large green plant looking creature from swallowing another student. Dan watches as the plant disperses in a folly of leaves, covering the student instead. 

His jaw drops open, and his eyes swing back and forth over the students in the room. Plenty of them are fighting with offensive skills, shooting flurries of fire, and ice, and water alike at each other, while others seem to be fighting with something a little less obvious. 

A girl and boy close to the door Professor T had led them in through are staring each other down, and from time to time, Dan can see the girl flinching away from the boy, casting her hands out as if to prevent him from doing something unseen. 

Dan flinches at the very idea of not being able to see what he’s up against, and his eyes swivel away.

There’s a boy fighting with nails that look like steal, grown six feet long, and swinging out like swords. The boy he’s up against has blades made out of a substance Dan doesn’t understand, but he knows the weapons are something he created, because in seconds, they’ve morphed from katanas, to throwing knives. 

Beside him, Chris knocks into him, and Dan looks over only to see a giant fireball disintegrating into nothing about three feet away from where Chris had previously been standing. 

He looks up, and realizes that it’s raining, a mass of storm clouds and loud, angry thunder rolling through the sky. Lightning strikes them, but it never gets within a few inches of their heads before it’s gone too. 

Dan can’t say the guy they’re just passing is as lucky as them, though one of the lifeguards seems to have stunned him. When the lightning hits, he doesn’t get shocked. Instead, there’s a look of bliss written clear across his face.

As another unseen danger passes right over them, hitting like a blow of wind into another student's chest, Dan realizes that Professor T’s shield is kind of like a dome surrounding them, preventing anything from getting within three feet of him in any direction. So long as Dan and Chris stay within those boundaries, nothing can hurt them. Dan’s grows a little more bold at that, unable to help his curiosity. His own powers seem to be reacting to the one’s shooting off around him, because he can feel the careful burn of them zapping between his fingertips, itching to come out and play. 

He hesitates as Professor T leads them towards the far end of the room, where a teacher is helping guide a smaller group of students. He doesn’t want to get dragged into this whole mess. He’d hoped they were just hear to observe.

As they get closer and closer to the teacher, Dan starts to realize that the chaos they’d just passed through had been relegated to the middle of the room - a kind of stadium looking thing he only now get’s a proper look at because he’s moved through it. There are raised areas, and portions of rural terrain. The floor looks hard, but it bounces each time Dan witnesses a student fall, as if it knows when to soften and open up to avoid anyone getting hurt. 

“How can so little Professors keep track of everything that’s going on?” Chris pipes up from beside him, and Dan realizes his concern as he watches a student get blown back by a suffocating looking wave. They both hold their breath as Professor T turns to take a look.

The girls comes out unscathed. She doesn’t even appear to have been affected.

“Just as the teachers are here to prevent injuries, so is the room itself. It was created by another Nova when the school opened, as were all the other rooms in the underground, and kept up by the teachers with the same abilities as the original Nova who created it. That Nova’s abilities allow the room to protect any person inside of it. Any potentially dangerous blow that a teacher misses, the room usually catches. The teachers are here as an extra measure, though the defenses have yet to actually fall,” Professor T explains. Dan watches awestruck as he starts to see the pulses of power Professor T had been talking about. 

The walls seem to breathe, and even the ceiling appears to be keeping careful control over the storm brewing over head. 

Dan turns back around to the group they’d been approaching, and that’s when he see’s him.

There’s a boy clearly his own age, surprisingly matching him in height, stood concentrating on another student across at the far wall, his black hair hypnotizingly dark from across the way. Dan can’t move his gaze away from him as they draw closer. 

There’s beads of sweat pressed to his pale forehead, plastering the fringe remarkably similar to Dan’s own, to his skin, but it’s less gross, and more intriguing as Dan tries to understand what he’s doing. His hands are clenched at his sides, and his concentration is so intense, Dan can see the veins and muscles in his arms rippling with tension. The boy across from him is starring less intensely, appearing to strain, but not nearly as strongly as the first boy. 

It’s as they get closer that Dan realizes the first boy is panting, his face burgundy red as he holds out against whatever foe he’s facing. 

But as intriguing as the scene is, that’s not the reason Dan’s staring. Dan’s staring because the boy is attractive, insanely so, even as he works to hold out against his foe. Even sweat stained as if he’s been working out, even red and flushed, Dan still finds him attractive, and that’s...that’s a problem.

Well, it doesn’t  _ have _ to be a problem, but Dan can already feel the burn in his fingertips changing from aggressive to warm. He recognizes that feeling, and he doesn’t like it. 

For longer than Dan can remember, he’s kept himself isolated, and he doesn’t want to ruin that on some ridiculous attraction he feels to a stranger in his practicals class.

He isn’t here to make friends, let alone get in a relationship. He’s here to master his powers, and that’s it. 

He manages to drag his gaze away just as the boy appears to give in, his entire body relaxing as he breathes out a long breath of air. 

The last thing Dan sees are piercing blue eyes, as cold as they are warm, and as hypnotizing as the darkness of his hair. 

“Professor L!” Professor T shouts. Dan and Chris share an amused look. Is every teacher here named after a single letter?

Professor L turns around and grins at them, her smile affectionate as she appears to look straight through Professor T and down at Dan and Chris instead. 

“I’ve brought you your new recruits,” Professor T teases, winking at Dan and Chris behind him.

“You’ve led them right through the center of the battlefield, I see,” Professor L teases right back, beckoning them over to her. Professor T comes with them, but he moves behind them protectively, and Dan assumes it’s to continue keeping them shielded. 

“It’s nice to meet you…?” Professor L says, drawing the sentence out and waiting for Dan and Chris to speak up.

They both introduce themselves, Chris a lot less shy than Dan. Professor L appears to notice his reservedness, and a voice suddenly echoes in his head.

_ “I understand your fear, Daniel Howell, but there is nothing to fear, here. We are all the same. No one is looking down on you.” _

Dan startles, but he’s never given a chance to reply in any capacity, as Professor L launches into a clearly prepared speech where she gives a quick run down of what their week will look. Each day of Practicals appears to entail something different, with Friday's reserved for sparring, and Thursdays reserved for smaller group time with professors whose talents coincide more closely to students with similar powers. The rest is more a blurr that Professor L promises is all written down for them in the packets waiting for them in their rooms.

Apparently, there's an entire history lesson, and a school lesson awaiting them for the weekend. Dan can’t imagine having arrived on any other day of the week, with how much new information feels like it’s being thrown at them.

There are rules, apparently for both school, and Practicals specifically. 

Dan’s reminded again that they’ve just been thrown into an entirely new world.

\--

The tour of the school follows immediately, but it’s a quick one. As Professor T puts it, the school is much too large to get through in one day, and so they’re brought to each major zone in quick succession.

Every part of the school is actually sectioned off into different areas, though it appears as one huge castle to any outside viewer. 

There’s the dorms in the north-west wing, common areas as well as the dining hall in the south-west wing directly below the dorms where the students not only eat, but hang out, and the classrooms in the entire east-wing. Directly under the school is the practicals - the only safe area of the school for actual proper practice of any and all gifts. 

The “hospital wing” as Professor T puts it, is in the north-east wing of the school, in direct path of the more dangerous areas of the underground part of the school, but also easily accessible enough for students in any other area of the school. 

Dan shudders at the very thought of ever having to visit there, and puts it out of his mind as Professor T explains that the underground was originally created with much bigger intentions than it was currently being used for. The endless corridors and hallways of rooms were meant for students with different gifts to get the proper training, but they were hardly ever used at this point. There just weren’t enough teacher and students combined to use up most of the rooms, and even then, most of the teachers weren’t even sure how to get into the training rooms to use them anyway.

The rooms they use for Practicals had been created much later, and are easy to enter for the students these days. Some of the other rooms are accessible as well, and are used for one on one training on Thursdays, but other than that, the underground is a labyrinth only navigable by the maps spread out through the halls, and the exit signs that led the students back up to the classrooms and dorms above. 

The easy explanation makes Dan more nervous, unsure how the teachers aren’t more concerned about the rooms they can’t get into, but he puts it out of his mind as Professor T finally drags them away from the classrooms, and consequently all mentions of the underground, and to the common area’s instead.

Dan’s surprised to find so many rooms filled with TV’s, game systems, and even a pool tables. According to Professor T, some of the students with ice powers paint the lake outside with ice so they can ice skate, especially during the winter, while other students help their classmates breathe underwater so they can become a little more acquainted with the lake life. 

Dan’s unsure what the rules about gifts are, but when he tries to ask, Professor T promises him it’s all in the paper work in his dorm room, to read later, when he has more time to absorb it all properly. 

Dan doesn’t argue. Instead, he follows Professor T through the common rooms, just now filling up with students, and stares with wide eyes at all the comfy arm chairs and couches, the library full of bookcases, and the room entirely devoted to billards, ping pong, and even old school arcade games. It seems like the common rooms never end, but each one is mostly equipped with the same things. Just off the library are study rooms, and Dan can already see them filling up, despite it being a Friday afternoon. 

He knows he’ll be joining the ranks of these students soon, if only to keep himself focused and cut off from making awkward friendships that he’ll never be able to let last. 

He shudders at the very thought of getting close enough to someone to hurt them again. 

Finally, Professor T ends the tour with the promise to bring them up to their dorm rooms before he goes. 

“Luckily, you’ll be right next door to each other!” Professor T explains as he leads them up a large staircase into the north-west wing of the school. “Unfortunately, we never room new students together, so you’ll be with what you might call ‘upper classmen.’ They’re the same year as you in terms of school, but they’re more practiced with their abilities than you are, and have been at the school long enough that they’ll be able to help you settle in and understand the basics,” he explained. Immediately, Dan’s heart dropped. 

He’d been under the impression the dorms would be single rooms, not shared accommodation. That made staying away from other students more difficult, but not impossible.

Dan’s roommate was just going to have to deal with having Dan, the anti-social twat, sharing in his living space. He could only hope the dorms weren’t tiny, cramped things that forced them to intrude into each other’s personal space constantly, when all Dan really wanted was to study, and play games quietly and on his own on his laptop when he wasn’t focusing on mastering control over the light he could call forth. 

Dan turns his attention back to following Professor T as he walks, as he needs to know how to get back to his room, but it’s difficult when he’s trying to imagine what his new roommate is going to be like.

“Phil and PJ, your new roommates, are two of the students that are currently rooming alone, so it might take a little getting used to, but I’m sure you’ll fit together seamlessly as you work out how to make enough space for the two of you. They’ll be your guides on your first day, as well, and get you as situated as possible, so don’t be intimidated. They’ve been through the process themselves before.”

Finally, they arrive in front of two doors nearly side by side, and Dan jolts as he realizes that his name is written under a plaque right next to the door, as is his roommate's name, and Chris and his roommate on the door one over. 

They gulp as they glance at each other, nerves renewed, and Dan turns back to Professor T.

“Well, that’s the end of your tour! Your parents have already been released, now that the paperwork has been filled in, and your schedules, as well as a guidebook and a short history lesson are on your beds. You’ll want to read everything provided to you to the best of your ability, and if you have any questions - well, there’s plenty of students and faculty around to ask.”

With that, Professor T is gone, and Dan and Chris are left to face their new roommates alone. They glance at each other again, giving each other awkward smiles. Chris waves at Dan, and then he takes a deep breathe, and unlocks the door with a press of his palm to the glass next to, just under the plaque with their names. 

The door opens, and Chris walks through, gone.

For a moment, Dan just stands there, thinking about how his mum was supposed to see him off and eat dinner with him and force every tiny detail about the school out of him, but she’s not here. Dan’s relieved, if he’s honest, but also terrified, because now he has to walk into a stranger's room all alone and meet the person he’ll be living with for the rest of the year all alone.

Taking a huge breath of his own to fill himself with a little bit of confidence, Dan marches up to the door, and does the same.

The sight he’s greeted with is definitely not the one he’s ready for. 

“Hey. I’m Phil Lester, and you must be Daniel Howell. It’s really good to meet you!”

Phil Lester, as it turns out, is Mr. Attractive from Dan’s Practicals class, with the hypnotizing blues eyes that are even more so up close. 


	3. Transpire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Any possible sentence formation instantly disappears. It takes all of Dan’s willpower to stop his jaw actually opening in shock. He glances from Phil, to the right hand side where Chris has already been let in. He looks back at Phil, nerves filling him because this can not be happening.

Phil smile turns from something enthusiastic to something a little more mellow, presumably because he’s guessing Dan is nervous. Which he definitely is. As well of a whole lot of other emotions swirling around in his head.

“Want to come in?”

Phil moves to the side and Dan takes a few more moments before he follows the que, walking slightly past his roommate.

He’s momentarily distracted. The room is how he expected it, yet not quite. It’s relatively large, more so then he would expect a dorm at a regular school to be. He’s walked into a lounge, an L shaped dark gray couch occupying the space on the right hand side. Directly across from it is a TV, and further down is a small kitchenette, which to Dan’s knowledge appears to have a sink, a microwave, and a mini bar fridge. There’s two doors, one on the opposite wall of the entrance hall and next to a bookshelf, and another on the right hand side a bit past the couch. 

He prays to whatever god will hear him that it’s two separate bedrooms. He’ll take a communal bathroom. 

“Better than expected?”

Dan glances back at Phil and offers him a small nod. Dread washes over him, because what if this guy’s ability is mind reading? He’s totally fucked. 

“Maybe you’d like a tour?” Phil questions again and Dan just shrugs in response. However, his roommate continues as though Dan is not blatantly attempting to ignore him. 

Phil takes it in his stride, accepting that as a yes and continuing on. “So obviously this is the lounge room, equipped with Netflix. It’s actually my account but I’m happy to share it. There's the kitchen, we don’t really have cooking facilities because all meals are provided by the cafeteria, but we are encouraged to bring drinks and extra food up for whenever we feel like it. It’s open access except for curfew hours. A lot of nova’s need additional food to compensate for the energy output, so there's always something around.”

The word nova’s being used so casually sort of freaks Dan out. It’s like he’s finally labeled, like he’s actually apart of something. He isn’t the only one. It’s oddly comforting, but at the same, time impossibly scary. 

Phil walks towards one of the doors, the one to the right. He looks over his shoulder as though he is inviting Dan to follow. He does, and as Phil opens the door he realises his previous worries were correct. 

It’s a bathroom, fully equipped with a decent sized shower and toilet. There are dark blue towels hanging on the towel rack, and an array of scented shower gels inside the shower mantel piece. Phil gives Dan a moment to take it all in before he is walking towards the next door. 

Dan doesn’t have to guess. He know’s that him and Phil will be sharing a room together. Dan takes a step inside. The room, although decently sized, is still shared, with one bed pressed horizontally against the corners of the right and front walls. The other one is on the far left, vertically facing towards the door. There are two sets of desks in the room, a large window that they face out to. The have matching bedside tables, and two wardrobes. 

Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he tries to soak it all in. It isn’t even the fact that for some ungodly reason he got placed with Phil, but for the fact he will also have to share a room, when he has very little control over his abilities. 

“I sort of had my stuff everywhere but I've moved it all to one side. If you find some sort of adapter or something that isn't yours by your desk or what not just move it. I’m pretty sure I got everything but I was in a bit of a rush when they told me we would be sharing. So there's a chance I've probably left a few things, actually.” 

Phil laughs at the end, smiling widely and friendly. It should be comforting. And maybe it sort of is. But for the most part, it does not extinguish the nerves fluttering in Dan's stomach.

For the up most time in the past few days, he feels his ability prickle under his skin, reacting to his emotions as he tries to desperately to keep himself in check. He takes a few calm breaths, willing himself not to lose it just yet. 

Phil’s bright blue eyes soften and he looks sympathetic. 

“So, I guess this is all kind of overwhelming, and I know you don’t know me or, like- basically, this school is going to help. So don’t worry. There is nothing you could do here that hasn’t been done before.”

It does put Dan’s mind to ease a little, but he still doesn’t look at Phil. Instead, he looks over to his bed. He assumes the one with the green duvet cover is Phil’s and his is the pale gray one in the corner bed. 

“I’ll let you get settled.” Phil comments, “All your stuff has already been brought up, just in the closet.”

He gives one final smile before he turns away, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

Dan take a few steps, collapsing onto the bed. 

Instead of unpacking, he just falls asleep. 

\--

He naps for probably a bit too long. It’s several hours after his fallen asleep. His things are still unpacked, and he should probably clean them, or at least hang his clothes up. Dan doesn’t though. He rubs the remaining sleep from his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

He trudges out of the room, opening the door slowly. 

Phil’s nowhere in sight. 

It puts his mind to rest a bit. He tells himself that it shouldn’t, that this is a school designed to handle people like him. But at the same time, they don’t know what he’s capable of. Phil surely doesn't either. They might be the same age, but he’s willing to bet that Phil doesn’t randomly explode when his emotions are too high, or that there is a constant ache under his skin. 

He pushes those thoughts to the side.

It’s half past seven, on the later side and he’s practically starving. He doesn’t know what time dinner is - he should probably get around to reading that manual - but Phil mentioned that the kitchens were always open before curfew, so he’s going to take his word for it and head over there to find something to eat. 

It’s only a few more moments before he is out in the unfamiliar halls, trekking back through what he thinks is the correct way towards the dining wing. 

It feels less weird as he enters the courtyard. There are others here now. Not too many, but enough, socialising. There's a girl blowing bubbles, literally flying out of her mouth and up into the air in different shapes. The two other girls around her laugh. The blonde one points her finger at them, a small bolt of electricity shooting out of it and hitting it dead in the center. 

Dan almost stops in his tracks. He has to remind himself that this is normal. 

That he can do that too. 

Just like those girls, he’s a Nova.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

\--

It’s long gone dark when Dan finally returns to his room. He unlocks the door, taking a few steps in before closing it behind him.

“Welcome back.” 

Dan jumps a little at the voice, because even if he was expecting someone, it would have been Phil.

“Chris?” Dan asks. He walks a few more steps to find Chris lounging about on the couch, TV moved to his side, and a packet of half empty chips on his lap. 

Chris just grins at him before shoving a few more chips into his mouth. 

“How did you...get in?”

Glancing back at the TV, Chris replies. “It’s amazing what you can do when you can break the sound barrier.”

Dan raises his eyebrow, because that doesn’t make any sense. At all. 

“I’m kidding,” Chris jokes. “Your roomie let me in.” 

He can’t help it, he visibly frowns. Not so much at anything in particular, just the constant reminder that he needs to get himself under control, because his family’s not around to cover for him if he actually fucks up. “Where is he?”

“I think he went somewhere with Peej. They invited me but I said I’d wait for you here. Phil offered free Netflix. And junk food. No mortal soul could resist that.”

Dan laughs, shaking his head. “Who is Peej?” 

“My overly attractive roommate. It’s like the universe loves me. Or hates me, I haven't really decided yet.”

Dan physically has to stop himself from letting out a groan. Because he kind of feels exactly the same. He’s not going to tell Chris that, however. 

He shrugs, “Probably a bit of both.”

Chris just shoves a few more chips in his mouth, looking like he is contemplating something, no doubt to do with his roommate. It’s then Dan realises that he doesn’t exactly know why Chris has come round to see him. Or, what he is even doing in his room in the first place. 

“Is there a reason you came round?” Dan asks, and to his surprise, Chris just shakes his head. He shrugs and pats a spot next to him on the couch. 

“Fate Dan. We both started at the institution at the same time, and got put in parallel rooms. Romeo and Juliet. With less making out. That’s reserved for others, unfortunately,” Chris replies with something Dan would describe as a shit eating grin. He says it in a perfectly posh British accent as well, which he has undoubtedly picked up from someone he has heard before. His usual voice is much too northern for him to have picked it up naturally.

“Right,” Dan agrees, but there's a smile on his face, because Chris is definitely crazy, and despite everything, for the first time in his life, having someone to talk to is really refreshing. Even if it is sort of unwillingly, and even if it is making him a tad uncomfortable. He has no idea what to do with himself, and though part of him wants to bolt, he doesn’t. He just stands there, stock still and unsure of himself.

Chris looks at him questionably, and it occurs to Dan that he is waiting for him to quit awkwardly lingering in the doorway and actually take the seat that was offered to him. He does, somewhat hesitantly. 

“Have you read the introduction book yet?” Chris asks, offering the chip packet to Dan. Dan shakes his head. He probably should have, but this is all a little overwhelming and he’s hoping that Chris is feeling the same way. Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like it. 

Chris laughs, his next words putting Dan to ease. “Me neither, actually. PJ gave me a tour of the school, which is fucking ginormous, by the way. You could actually hide dead bodies on the campus and it would probably take months to find.”

“Is this the part where you reveal that you lure people in with your impeccable accents and kill them while they sleep? Because I’m pretty sure someone on campus might notice if a student suddenly goes missing, just saying.”

Chris laughs, his next sentence the perfect imitation of Hannibal Lector. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

Dan’s tempted to chuck one of the decorative pillows at him. 

“That’s fucking creepy.” 

Smiling, the brunette beside him looks smug, and far too pleased with himself.

They settle together after that, Dan allowing Chris to hoard Phil’s Netflix account. He mostly plays hour long comedian shows, but Dan doesn’t mind. Despite everything, he’s enjoying Chris’ company. When was the last time he hung out with anybody that wasn’t his parents?

Dan doesn’t want to think about that, and he’s trying to convince himself that he’s safe, that this isn’t as terrible an idea as it seems. 

But it still isn't a good idea. Not yet, not this soon. Not after everything that's happened. No, he isn’t going to be making any friends, no matter how funny Chris is and no matter how much it seems that they might get along. They can be acquaintances though, and if Chris wants to waste his time entertaining the silent Dan, then that will be fine, so long as Chris doesn’t push for anything Dan can’t give.

It’s safer if they reserve their time together to watching stupid Netflix shows anyway, maybe doing homework together in the library if Chris turns out to be that kind of guy. Yeah, that could be good, and it is a better friend-acquaintance-ship for Dan than if Phil tried to hang out with him anyway. 

From Dan’s experiences, being around the people he finds attractive never turns out well for him. 

“Hey, so, Peej was telling me about this cool party they throw on the last Saturday of every month. You maybe wanna go tomorrow?” Chris suddenly suggests. Dan glances over, and bites his lip.

“Nah. I’m cool.”

Chris eyes him for a minute, and then he shrugs. “Suit yourself, then.”

\--

The only real bonus about having the ability to control light, is not having to worry about a lamp. Dan's hands skim the leather bound book, hands glowing against the page and illuminating the words he wants to read. 

IV- students are prohibited from using their abilities upon other students, teachers or non-novas.*

He scoffs a bit. He would of thought this was basic knowledge. It makes him wonder though, what the students did who made this rule need to be written in the first place.

V- students are not allowed to speak or demonstrate their abilities to non-novas outside of their immediate family and/or guardians. 

That point almost makes him laugh. Like he's had a choice. His life has been a constant battle to keep his abilities at bay, and unfortunately, some of the time he hasn't won, if the most recent events at his other school are anything to go buy, not to mention everything else that's happened. 

It makes Dan wonder though, what would happen if the school didn't find out about him, if he hadn't accepted, if he’d chosen not to come here, and continued on like he had been for the past 17 years of his life. Part of him wants to know, another part of him doesn't. 

VI- students are permitted to use their abilities within the designated school zones only.

At least that explains the girls using their abilities in the courtyard outside of class. 

IX- students are expected to adhere to the school schedule. No student should be out of bed after 10pm between sunday-thursday (with the exception of public holidays). A curfew of no later than 12am on weekends is permitted. Students are not allowed out of there rooms post curfew.

It's not like Dan plans on being out and about past then, but to be honest, he doesn't have the best sleep schedule. He supposes that at least if he can stay up on tumblr to 3am even if he can't go get his usual 2am snack. 

The asterisk at the bottom of the page states apart from within class training. But that's not what gets his attention. It's the final remark at the end of guide.

Students who disobey the rules will be punished accordingly. 

Dan reads it a few times, because what does that even mean? How does someone with abilities punish someone? Let alone accordingly. It sends a small shiver down his spine. He has doubts that detention is the only method of use when it comes to breaking some of the major rules. He hopes that's not true, but then again, how do you deter a student from using their abilities on others without some sort of serious consequence? 

He places the book on top of his bedside table. The words seeping in as the glow disappears. He wraps himself up in his duvet, curling against himself and tossing until he faces the wall. 

Maybe, if he feels up to it, he will ask tomorrow. Maybe.

\--

It’s dark when he wakes up. He’s a bit disorientated, and it takes Dan a few moments to register what’s going on. He can feel himself burning up, feel the heat under his skin sting in a way that he swears should seer. Pushing the covers up, he struggles to breathe, and wills himself to get a grip. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Phil sleeping, moonlight falling onto his face from the open window. 

It’s the first night this has happened in a while, when his uncontrollable urge has woken him up in the middle of the night. Beads of sweat rolls down his face. His fists clench together, press against his chest. Words chant in his head. Not here, not now. 

He can feel the tears prickle in his eyes. It’s his first night and his worst fear is already coming true. His abilities restlessly prickle under his skin, warmth flowing through his body relentlessly. He tries to take deep breaths, closing his eyes and concentrating. Pleading with himself. Forcing the heat away. His right palm lights up momentarily, and Dan practically chokes. He clenches his fist tighter, the light fading away almost as quickly as it shot through.

It’s several agonizing minutes before Dan can feel his control pushing through. He settles down, jagged breaths becoming more even as the heat dissipates. His head flops back against the bedframe, exhaustion rushing over his body. He can feel his energy slipping away, the internal struggle zapping all the fight from him. 

He slinks down, sheets engulfing him once again. Darkness surrounds him, guiding him back to sleep. So quickly, that he doesn’t process the pair of blue eyes looking straight at him.


	4. Glow

“The first Nova Revolution occurred in 1957, when whom we call the Darkness was defeated and taken down from power…”

School is just as boring as it’s always been. There’s no new excitement for Dan, even with his new history lessons about the Nova Generation and the world he’s suddenly found himself a part of. And okay, maybe it is a little more interesting because it’s sort of like the stuff you read in comics. Only without being able to put the book away when you want. So just as it was back in his old school, Dan finds himself with his face pressed into his palm as he tries to ignore the pouty looks Phil Lester is sending him from across the room.

Next to him, Chris is arching an eyebrow at the both of them as if he doesn’t understand what in the world is going on.

Dan doesn’t really either, to be fair. Phil looks so wounded, and it’s kind of ridiculous considering Dan spent the entire weekend discovering that Phil was, in fact, friends with literally everyone in the school, so it didn’t make sense as to why he was having such a problem with Dan not wanting to be his friend as well.

It had all started that weekend, after Dan’s first awkward Friday night and the resulting morning after in which he’d hoped and prayed that Phil hadn’t seen anything incriminating the night before.

Phil had woken up long before Dan, obvious by the time and the fact that he wasn’t in their bedroom when Dan finally managed to crawl out from under his duvet. For a moment, Dan had thought he was completely alone in their dorm room, but the moment he’d left the bedroom, he’d found that wasn’t true.

In fact, it turned out Phil had been waiting for him to wake up. Smiling immediately at Dan, Phil had stood up and asked if he’d like a tour of the school. For his part, Dan had turned him down, and the smile on Phil’s face had wilted so fast, Dan had escaped to the bathroom to hide away from the sadness decorating the corners of his eyes.

It had gone on like that all weekend. Dan had spent both days hiding away from his dorm room until late at night, when curfew had hit and he no longer had any excuse to be away from Phil. By that time, Phil usually appeared to be long asleep, which always helped Dan to relax, but come Sunday morning, Phil had once again offered to hang out with Dan until Dan refused.

He spent most of his time in library when wandering the school merely produced comments from the other students informing Dan that Phil was looking for him. No one bothered him in the library, though, and it was honestly his only true safe haven. That’s how he’d discovered that at the very least, Phil knew everyone in this God forsaken school, and it was why he was currently irritated.

All that time spent in the library probably explained why Dan was so bored in history this morning, though. He’d done a lot of reading on the history of the Nova Generation in the hopes of understanding better what he was a part of. No, he knows most of what his teacher is currently talking about, if not in as much detail, but he hardly cares to hear about the battle plans and strategies that had been used to destroy the Darkness as they called him.

Dan sighs, glancing quickly to his right to find Phil still pouting at him.

It just doesn’t make sense to him. Why does it bother Phil so much if Dan doesn’t want to spend time with him? They’re just roommates after all. Dan doesn’t owe him anything.

That morning, Phil had gotten Dan up in time for school, but rather than leaving Dan to his own devices, he’d insisted on showing Dan to his classes all day. They shared the majority of them together, and Phil had explained that he was meant to be a kind of mentor to Dan, not that Dan wanted him to be. He was meant to show Dan around all week, but Dan is determined to put a stop to it tomorrow.

He can’t really complain about it today. After all, if it wasn’t for Phil, Dan knows he would have been at least fifteen minutes late to each and every one of his lessons.

“Dude. What did you do to Lester? I swear I’ve never seen him look that way,” Chris suddenly whispers to Dan in a lull in their new teacher’s lecture, craning his neck sideways to whisper in Dan’s ear. Dan turns to stare at him, and shrugs his shoulders slowly.

“You’ve known him for, like, four days,” he replies, shrugging a second time just for good measure. “I don’t know.”

Chris shrugs himself in reply, and Dan has never been so grateful to know him. He’s obviously not going to pry. At the same time, Dan can’t help but wonder when Chris got so familiar with Phil’s facial expressions when he’s just as new as to this school as Dan. 

Probably made good friends with Chris as well, then, Dan thinks bitterly.

“So, where have you been all weekend anyway?” Chris asks in the next lull, eyes wide and curious.

Dan shrugs again. “Dunno. Just been in the library, I guess.”

Chris nods like he understands. “It’s all a bit confusing, isn’t it?”

Dan nods in agreement, and they fall quiet again. Dan can still feel Phil’s gaze burning into the side of his face, but he refuses to look his way. He still doesn’t understand what the boys problem is, and he honestly doesn’t feel like he’s done anything wrong. Chris is humming quietly next to him, a tune strangely perfect in pitch, but Dan supposes he shouldn’t be surprised when he knows what Chris’ power is.

Class is finally nearing it’s end, and Dan thinks he’s finally going to be able to escape the weight of Phil’s gaze and any more inquires from Chris when they finally move on to their first practicals class, but then someone prods him in the back.

Dan turns his head. PJ, Chris’ attractive roommate, is staring at him in concern. Dan’s so busy staring - because he finally understands all of Chris’ moaning about how cute PJ is, with his curly brown hair and ridiculously bright green eyes - that he doesn’t register what PJ has said until PJ prods at him again.

“Did something happen with Phil?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dan finally replies, gnawing at his bottom lip. Through the few times Dan has hung out with Chris this weekend and has only spoken to PJ a total of two times, both of which were overtly brief. And so far, he seems as overly friendly as Chris and Phil are. He knows that Phil and PJ are close. They used to room with each other last year, and they were supposed to have their own rooms this year until Dan and Chris showed up, but it makes Dan nervous talking to him.

Two attractive male best friends, one of which Dan has clearly upset. Some part of him has a difficult time believing the two aren’t together, and he’s terrified of getting on PJ’s bad side even when he has no idea what he’s actually done wrong.

Not everyone is as gay as you and Chris are, he has to remind himself, shaking the fear away. 

And then, PJ opens his mouth to something mortifying. He seems to have a concerned tone, even though they have not really had much of a chance to speak, let alone get to know each other. “Phil’s been pouting at you all afternoon. Did something happen?”

“Yeah, PJ and Phil have been showing me around campus all weekend, and every time PJ and I bring you up, he looks kind of sad. Are you already not getting along with your new roommate?” Chris chimes in, and he’s staring almost as intently at Dan as Phil and PJ are. 

He goes stiff. These were the exact kind of questions he’d been hoping to avoid, had nearly managed to avoid if PJ hadn’t prompted Chris to jump in with questions of his own. 

“No, it’s not that,” Dan says, shrugging and pretending to play if off as something that doesn’t matter. 

Besides, it’s not as that they aren’t getting along, because Dan genuinely thinks that maybe, maybe if he gave Phil a shot, they would actually be great friends. Then there's the fact that he’s overly fucking attractive, amazingly nice- a little too nice in Dan's opinion- is friends with absolutely freaking everyone, and can obviously control his abilities. All of which Dan can’t. 

“Then what is it?”

Dan takes a moment to exhale through his nose.

“Complicated.”

He doesn't even need to look at PJ and Chris to know they are making a somewhat questionable (even concerned) face at him. 

He shrugs it off again, though, because there’s really no point in having this conversation at all. Phil’s upset because Dan doesn’t want to be sociable, that’s all there is to it, and Dan has no plans to change. It’s always been that way, why should he change it now?

The bell goes minutes later, and Dan hightails it out of class. He can hear PJ and Chris shouting after him, reminding him not to miss Practicals, and that they could all walk together if he wants.

Dan doesn’t want. He just wants to get away, pretend that he hasn’t already offended the one person so far he thinks he could actually like, and fade back into the background of everyday life. 

\--

By some miracle, Phil decides not to try and follow Dan. Neither do Chris or PJ, and Dan finds himself once again alone in his dorm room, blissfully spread out against his duvet. His first Practicals start in twenty minutes, and he doesn’t even know how to get there, but he’s desperate for even just a second alone. His powers have been itching at the palms of his hands all day, and it hasn’t helped that his teachers have introduced him and Chris as new students all day. Dan hasn’t had a second of peace, between his classmates and Phil, and all he really wants is to calm down.

Because it doesn’t matter what their teachers have told them about the safety of the practicals rooms, Dan is terrified that if they force him to use his powers, he’s going to hurt someone, especially if he’s already began to lose some semblance of control.

He’s overwhelmed, terrified of what he can do, and he knows his next lesson is only going to exasperate the problem.

Dan’s fingers are twitching against his duvet as he stares blankly above him, taking in the strange patterns and shapes on the ceiling above him. There are water and dirt stains hideous against the beige of the walls, but Dan can’t help wondering where they came from, and who had this room before him and Phil. 

Before he can stop himself, he’s reaching up with hands engulfed in light in some vain attempt to read into the walls, despite the fact that touching them will tell him nothing, nor is he quite tall enough in this prone position to come even close to touching the walls.

Dan sighs as the movement makes him suddenly aware of the bright power he holds in his hands, and he turns his hands and his attention back to his fingers and the glow surrounding them to wonder about his powers.

“Those are burn marks,” a voice suddenly calls, and Dan immediately drops his hands to the bedspread underneath him, fully expecting to find burn marks in his duvet later that night, except when he sits up to take in Phil’s form before him, he glances down and realizes his power has fizzled out.

“What?” Dan asks, confused. 

Phil nods up at the ceiling of their room.

“The stains on the roof. I was curious, and I - well, I can see memories, through touch. Sometimes, the residue left behind by someone’s past can show me the same thing too,” Phil explains quietly, watching Dan like he’s the frightened animal he is. “I saw you looking. Thought you might be wondering too. The person who had this room before us, sometime probably long before us, well...he lost control. Almost set fire to the room, if it hadn’t been for his partner. They put it out. All that’s left are those stains on the roof.”

“So your abilities, they’re like, mind related? Something not physical?”

As of yet, and apart from his teachers, Dan hasn't been able to meet anyone with mental abilities. According to his history books, they are a lot rarer than those with physical abilities. Something about how the geno develops and mutates. 

“Yeah, except it's mostly activated by touch. I can't really read anyone's mind or see things without some sort of physical influence. My tutor thinks I'm a little bit of both. He hopes one day that I’ll be able to just recall a person's memories through thought. But I don't know, I’m not really sure I want that.”

Curious, Dan questions. “How come?”

Phil gives a small smile, something different to what Dan has seen before. Something more personal. He looks at his hands as he speaks, trailing them with his eyes. 

“It's a little more, real, I suppose. Something more personal. A memory belongs to someone. It's something personal that they experience. It only seems just, to be able to experience the emotion, the feeling that they went through what they saw, with them. As invasive as the experience is, there's something about physical touch that just makes it...fit.” 

Dan doesn't realise he’s smiling back at Phil until after he finishes taking. Its contiguous, the soft pull at the corner of his lips.

“Does that happen every time you touch something?” 

Phil, thankfully, shakes his head. “Not always. It was bad for a while, before I came here. Mostly during early teenhood. My abilities were practically out of control then. Any type of touching set them off, sometimes objects that had no real story did too. But the academy found me, and it's a lot better. Sometimes things with strong triggers will bring something up, but most of the time it's under control.” 

“How long did it take you to gain control?”

Phil looks like he's pondering something, eyes shifting towards the blank wall beside them in thought. “A while, actually. Kind of almost up until now. Rarely I will slip up. It varies really. Sometimes control comes naturally, sometimes it doesn’t. There are some students who come here with almost complete control and there are others who come with next to nothing. I guess it depends on the power and a whole heap of other factors. It took a while for me to gain control, but Peej, well he was a natural.”

Dan doesn’t actually know PJ’s power. He hasn’t been told yet. A part of him wonders if it is rude to ask, but everyone seems so chilled out here, not worried about being who they are. It’s kind of relaxing. For the first time in Dan’s life, he feel’s like he doesn’t need to worry. 

“So uh, they are used to students who lack control?”

Phil looks at him again, with the same sort of soft smile that has littered his face numerous times. It’s gorgeous, infectious even. Dan knows he shouldn’t slip, but he can’t help himself. There is something about this other male that feels different. Safe, comforting. Something Dan wasn’t sure he would feel. 

“Yeah, it’s common, especially with new Novas. You don’t have to worry, no one would blame you if something happened.”

Dan freezes, because Phil obviously picked up that he was referring to himself. Regardless of what Phil says, there is no part of him that wants to lose control, not here, not anywhere. And especially not in front of Phil. 

And not, in front of his practical’s teacher.

Glancing over at his phone, he stumbles as he realises the time. He’s almost late. 

“Shit, fuck.” Dan mumbles as he scrambles out of bed. Phil looks at him somewhat surprised as Dan hastily shoves his shoes on, somewhat ungracefully. He knocks the side of his bedframe as he get’s up, another swear word spilling from his mouth as he grabs at his hip. 

“Everything okay?” Phil asks and if Dan’s not incorrect about his facial expression, he looks somewhat amused. 

“Practicals are in less than five minutes.” He races past Phil without a second glance and runs out the door and down the hallway, and only just registers the offer of Phil to show him where class is. 

He’s out of breath be the time he’s reached the classroom. He comes to a stop just a little way before the door, heaving in and out in a way that can only be blamed on lack of any physical activity. The three wrong turns he made probably didn’t help the scenario. He glances back at his phone, and grimaces. He is already almost 20 minutes late for his first physical class. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

He takes take another lung filling breath before opening the door, his hair whips away from his face, a strong gust of air pushing against him as soon as he takes a step inside. His eyes fall onto another student, or so Dan assumes. He is standing in the middle of the class, eyes concentrating in the center. 

There is a small hurricane, swirling in front of him. Twisting and twirling around, it looks like it tilts a little too far to the right, air slightly dispersing. The boy clenches his fists and in the next second it’s back in the same formation as before. 

It disburses only a few moments after. A strong gust of air brushing against Dan before dissipating completely. 

“Excellent work, Dylan.” 

There is a figure off to the right off the room. Dan only assumes she is the teacher, due to the bright yellow sash tied around her waist. The boy takes a few steps back towards the section of seats by the door. There is a thin layer of sweat dripping down his face, and the breaths are slightly short. That must not have been as easy as it looked. 

“Daniel, is it?” Her short brunette hair bounces as she takes a few steps towards Dan, warm smile on her face. 

Dan just nods, as he notices all eyes look towards him. One of which is familiar. He doesn’t know whether to be more relieved or more anxious. The bright green eyes of PJ are looking directly at him. As soon as PJ notices Dan staring, he waves. 

“Care to take a seat, we are just running individual practices at the moment.”

Dan follows the instructions. The rooms got the same cushion floor as Dan had felt during the introduction day. He watches PJ with bright eyes, grinning as he sits down next to him. 

“So you're an elemental too?” PJ asks, “Chris mentioned that your ability was interesting. Didn’t reckon you’d be put into my class though.”

“He did?” Dan asks, because out of everyone he has met and seen so far, his ability is far from interesting.

“Yeah, but then again elemental abilities sort of are.” PJ proclaims. Without a second thought, he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a seed. He places his palm out, placing the seed in the centre. It takes a mere second before Dan realises that the seed is actually growing. It sprouts before his very eyes, beautiful green and yellow blooming. 

“It’s a sunflower,” Dan mutters. He shouldn’t be so surprised, after what he has seen others do. But something about it is just amazing. He glances between PJ and the flower resting in his palm. PJ reaches over, placing the sunflower in Dan’s lap. 

PJ clarifies.“They call it earth manipulation.”

It almost fitting, for PJ to have that kind of power. Out of everyone Dan has met so far, he seems the most down to earth person. Dan almost snorts at his own joke. It shouldn’t be as funny as he think’s it is.

“Daniel?” The teachers voices rings out. “How about you get up here and give us a demonstration of your own ability?”

The words echo in Dan ears. He sees PJ give him a look of encouragement. Sure he was expecting this to happen, but not so soon. He literally just got to class. 

He can feel his anxiety stir his powers. The hot prickling sensation filling beneath his skin. 

“I, er- maybe next class would be better?”

The teacher gives him a sympathetic look, but apparently she isn’t sympathetic enough to let him off the hook. 

“Control takes practice. It doesn’t have to be anything big. It’s tradition, each new student demonstrates their abilities. Just something small. I’m told yours is a sort of fire elemental based?”

Dan glances confusingly at her. “It is?” 

“It must be elemental based, correct? As to why you got placed in this class?”

When he thinks about it, light and fire are sort of similar. 

“I guess so.”

Hesitantly, with one foot after the other, Dan makes his way to the front of the room. He knows, theoretically, that there isn’t actually anything to be afraid of. That everyone here is somewhat similar to him. That he’s a Nova, just like everyone else. 

He takes a deep breath. The prickling sensation beginning to burn in an unpleasant manner. Standing in front of the class, he takes another look at the small group of them, before focusing on the ground.

“Whenever you’re ready.” The teacher encourages, but in reality, Dan isn’t ready. He hold his breath, willing himself to forget everything. Forget for just a second the words he’d told himself for years. To for once, embrace his powers, rather than suppress them. 

He opens his palms, the iridescent light emitting from his fingers straight away. It beams upwards, in two different bolts. Hitting the roof and reflecting off. Eye’s trailing the room, Dan watches his fellow classmates watch. 

He doesn’t let it last long, enough to demonstrate it enough. If he’s honest, it feels as though his powers are responding properly for once. Obeying his wishes, if only for this small moment. He closes his palms, light disappearing. 

“Excellent!” She seems genuinely happy, smiling at Dan. “You’ve got a bit of control there. I suppose it could be fire based. Nevertheless, welcome to the class.”

He takes that as a sign to make his way back to the seat. His own show no where near as impressive as the kid before him. 

“Light formation?” PJ practically beams at him. “Now, Chris was right, that is interesting. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” 

There’s a weird feeling swelling inside him. But this time it’s not just relief. For the first real time in Dan’s life, he feels a minute remanence of belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since my last update, but I've got a few chapters written now, so I won't be delayed for a while! And a huge thank you to all the encouragement I have been receiving so far. Your words are an actual inspiration, and I'm so flattered that some of you are really enjoying the story.


	5. Hablas español?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I just think I'm funny with my chapter titles. 
> 
> Friendly reminder that if you so please, you can find me on Tumblr as [Sin-n-city.](http://sin-n-city.tumblr.com)

“Seriously, will you take one of these?” Chris announces, shoving his shoes off and making himself comfortable next to Dan on the couch. He places a rather large pot plant, filled with some kind of fern on the coffee table in front of them. “They’re everywhere, you should see our dorm. It’s like a greenhouse.”

Now that he has seen PJ’s abilities, it explains why there were a relatively large number of pot plants littered throughout the dorm. It also explains why one day the kitchen was basically empty and the next there was a fern taking up half the bench space by the window.

“How do you keep getting inside?” Dan asks, because he can almost count on two hands the amount of times Chris has randomly been in his room without supervision. Which is a scary concept. Not only for privacy reasons, but more along the lines of eating all the food in the pantry and pranking reasons. There is also the trying to avoid everyone as much as humanly possible reason. Which Chris is making even more difficult than anyone could ever imagine. Between the three of them, it’s almost impossible.

Chris leans over, taking the remote and flicking it to another channel. “PJ has a spare key.”

At least that explains it.

“So, a little birdy told me that you kicked butt during your first practical. Minus the actual physical kicking. And correct me if I’m wrong but also the butt thing as well. Also the little birdy was PJ.” Chris fixes up his fringe, sinking down onto the couch pillows. “I’m not really sure what he actually said. His T-shirt had ridden up a bit and I got a little distracted. It’s not easy when your roommate is that attractive. I’d say we should swap but who are we kidding. We don’t want to change.”

Dan goes to agree, because okay, he will admit to himself that Phil is attractive. It’s an obvious statement. Like saying the grass is green. Or at least that’s what he’ll roll with. Obvious.

Then it dawns on him, that not only has Chris implied that he finds PJ attractive -like he didn't on a regular basis- but also that Dan thinks Phil is attractive.

Which he is, but Chris isn’t allowed to know that.

“Better than having you for a roommate,” Dan jokes, to try and ease the conversation away from its previous place.

Chris shoves him, knocking Dan slightly to the right. “Hey. I’m offended. I’ll have you know I make excellent roommate material.”

Snickering Dan argues. “I’ve already heard you singing in the shower from here. There is no way that I want to be any closer than that then I already am.”

Chris doesn’t say anything for a minute. Suddenly, he repeats Dan’s previous sentence in exact pitch, tone. Dan winces a little as hear ear’s it. Because hearing his voice coming from Chris’ mouth is just creepy.

“That’s fucking weird, Chris.”

Chris just laughs, picking himself up from the couch and making his way over towards the fridge, a habit that is becoming way too common. It’s times like this were Dan wish’s he had any other ability then controlling light.

Right now, telekinesis would be fantastic.

\--

The door slamming shut should probably be the first indicator to something wrong. It takes Dan a few moments to process that Phil isn’t walking past and greeting Dan like usual, or attempting to make conversation. He hasn’t offered him a drink or situated himself on the couch.

He glances up as he finally hears footsteps, elongated and somewhat uneven. Phil glances at him, and Dan sees it. The bright shine in his eyes are gone. His usual pale skin is different, it’s worn, exhausted, an unnatural shade that doesn’t suit.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks, which is stupid because right now, Phil is looking uncharacterized. He looks unwell.

Phil’s voice is a little strained. He lowers himself onto the corner of the couch, sitting down and closing his eyes. “Yeah, I think I just over-worked myself in training.”

Dan can feel the worry build within him. Phil genuinely looks sick, in every sense of the word.“Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing? I can ask Chris and PJ to give me a hand. It won’t take long for them to come round.”

He is up off the couch in a matter of seconds, ready to get assistance.

Phil laughs, it sounds exhausted, nothing like what Dan has heard before. He waves his hand, as a gesture for Dan to calm down. “No, but I’m pretty sure I over-exerted myself. Sugar and sleep’s the only thing that will fix it.”

Frowning, Dan turns. He vaguely remember reading something in his textbook about blood sugar and energy in relation to abilities. Apparently Nova’s burn through a higher amount of calories when they use their powers. And therefore need a higher energy intake. Which is why the kitchen is basically always open. Biting his lip he changes course, shuffling through the kitchen pantries until he finds the stash of chocolate and lollies Phil keeps himself on the top shelf. He grabs a coke can, opening it and bringing it over to the other male as quickly as he can.

“Thanks,” Phil mutters. Voice almost as weak as his laugh was before. Dan can see his hand shake a little as he grips the can, before bringing it to his lips. He drinks it as quickly as possible, and Dan waste no time, ripping the packet of lollies open and pouring a handful into Phil’s palm.

He watches Phil chew the lollies silently. The physical look of tiredness is still present. He isn’t sure how quickly it should all disappear. He is a little worried Phil might faint. He looks weak. Phil leans his head back against the couch cushions, his eyes close and he lets out a loud sigh.

Not sure what to do, Dan watches. It occurs to him that maybe he should just ignore Phil’s advice and go and grab Chris and PJ anyway. He is sure that PJ would at least have a better idea of what to do, considering he has been here for a longer period of time.

Finally Phil opens his eyes. “I think I’ll head to bed.”

He pushes himself up, a little more unbalanced than usual. Before Dan knows what he is doing, he is by Phil’s side, arm wrapped around the other male's side, hoisting him up and anchoring them both. His mind wonders, what was Phil even doing to get him in such a state in the first place?

“You sure about this?” Dan asks, as he feels Phil lean into him for support. Nothing major, but just a little bit of pressure.

“Yeah,” Phil assures, “I’ll be fine by morning. This isn’t the first time it’s happened.”

Taking a deep breath to himself, Dan just nods. He steps forward, Phil following in suit. They go slowly, and only pause momentarily to open the bedroom door. Dan stop’s as they reach the bed, a bit unsure. He freezes for a moment, because what is he supposed to do? Phil is fully clothed and Dan doubts that will be comfortable to sleep in. Phil shifts, turning and plunking himself down on the bed. It creaks a bit under the sudden weight.

“Do you, uh- are you okay sleeping in your clothes?” Dan asks, with slight hesitation.

Phil nods, too tired to argue. He know’s Phil is generally opts for Pajama pants and a T-shirt. Dan can feel a sense of relief fill him, and he tries to ignore his flushed cheeks. Blocking out any unnecessary thoughts, because this is so not the right time.

Phil pulls the blankets up, covering himself. Dan watches his blue eyes close, and he goes still.

Taking a few steps back as quietly as possible, Dan turns back towards the lounge. He grabs the packet of lollies and fills up a glass of water, taking it back towards the bed. He places it next to Phil, on the bedside table. He watches Phil for a few more moments, convincing himself that things are going to be alright.

It’s textbook material. Lots of rest, lots of sugar. He knows things will be fine. But that still doesn’t stop the worry from lingering in his chest.

He turns back around, taking another step towards the door, grabbing his earphones situated on the end of his bed. Phil needs some decent rest. At least he can still watch someone on his laptop and keep the silence.

“Thank you, Dan.”

It’s barely a whisper. Dan turns back around, the blue of Phil’s tired orbs looking directly at him.

Heart racing, Dan responds. “Anytime.”

-

“Your joining us for dinner today, right?” Phil asks, he looks genuinely excited. Dan’s not exactly sure why, but he guesses that after the events of last night, he assumes that things might be better between them.

And he’s not wrong. Dan can feel the shield he’d been trying to put up slip. Just thinking about the events of last night fills him with worry. It shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. So it will be easier, if he just accepts Phil’s friendship and ignores any other feelings the might possibly be stirring. Sure, he’s attractive. But that’s where it ends.

“Yeah, alright.” Dan agrees and he swears Phil has the brightest smile he has ever seen. A vast improvement on the other night, that’s for sure.

“Great!” Phil comments, he stands in the door. Opening it so Dan can follow him out. “Chris said he will walk over with us. PJ is planning on meeting us down there. He had some work to do in the library.”

The make their way to the dorm beside them, only having to knock once before Chris opens up. He looks a little surprised at first, eyes looking between both Dan and Phil. His look changes, into something suspiciously like a smirk. As soon as Phil turns around to head towards the corredor, Chris gives him another look. Eyebrows moving up and down.

He nudges Dan, elbow poking him sharp in the side. Dan shoots him a look, nudging him back and pointedly ignoring any other looks that Chris shoots him. They walk to the dining room with relatively easy conversation. Dan’s only half worried Chris will say something mortifying. He doesn’t though, and thankfully they make it towards one of the many long tables without incident. He glances around, eye’s taking in the room. Sure he’s been here a few times, but it never fails to amaze him. Most of the school is gorgeous and this room is no exception.

It’s filled with long, oak tables, with matching chairs. They almost look antique and are far more comfortable than they appear. The ceiling however, is definitely the best part. It is representative of the night sky. Stars fill out a void of dark blue, shining and twinkling above them. The first time he saw it, he had literally stopped in his tracks. Eventually PJ had informed him that there was a student who could make artwork move. He designed the ceiling several years ago, and every night, it literally shines.

“Good, it’s hamburger night.”

Before Dan has time to process, Chris is off, loading fries into his plate to go with his favourite burger combination.

Following Chris’s footsteps, Dan makes his own way over. Loading his own plate up and topping it with abundance of sauce. He stops by the drink machine, grabbing a bottle of ice-tea to go with his meal.

Unlike any other school he has ever been to, the food here is actually tasty. And offers a variety. Including an entire salad section. He shoves some of the tabooli on his plate, heading over to find that not only Chris and Phil there, but PJ as well.

PJ’s voice is hushed as he speaks. Dan frowns as he takes his seat. He hasn’t known PJ for that long, but he hasn’t seen him look worried before.

“So what, she just fainted in the middle of class?” Phil asks. He looks a little worried too.

PJ nods, confirming whatever that means.

“Who are we talking about?”Dan asks.

“Daniele, one of the students in PJ’s art class. She passed out during the session this afternoon. Apparently they had to take her to the hospital wing. But she hasn’t woken up.”

The news flashes back to the experience with Phil the other night. He glances at Phil, who is too waiting for PJ to finish his story.

Chris picks up his burger, shoving it into his mouth. Ït takes a few second for Dan to actually figure out what he’s saying, amongst his mouthful of food. “Do they know why?

Shaking his head, PJ continued. “Not sure. They have no idea. I mean, she was looking pretty unwell the past few days. She even fell asleep in one of our classes. It could possibly be over-exhaustion. It’s odd though, sure students have fainted but generally after some rest and sugar and calories they are fine again.”

“What is her ability? She’s not with any of us in her practicals, is she? I haven’t even seen her in any merging class, either.”

“She’s a technopath, apparently not that advanced. She’s more a subset, can’t really control it, but she can communicate with it.”

“You can hear technology?” Dan asks. He probably shouldn’t be surprised, there are students here that do the impossible on a regular basis.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure how she did it either. But I guess no one except me know how to make plants grow. It’s the same sort of concept I’d assume.”

Phil takes a sip from his drink, removing some unwanted onion from the inside of his food. “I guess so.”

Thankfully, Dan has never managed to experience anything like what Phil went though. It’s not that common, but over use of abilities is a serious thing. I student is permitted rest until full recovery, regardless of school or any other activities. Usually, they don’t get sent to the hospital wing. And if they do, it’s nothing more than fluids through and IV to help them through it. Or so Dan’s read.

“So, as an unrelated topic. Who is in for a movie night? It’s Friday and I think we should end the night on a good note. ” Chris asks, dipping his fries into a mixture of tomato sauce and mustard. “We’ve got some of the newer movies downloaded. Or we could do some x-men. I wouldn’t mind having an oogle at Jennifer Lawrence.”

“Chris,” PJ comments. “You have literally watched Day’s of Future’s Past 5 times since we’ve got here.”

“We can watch First-Class then.”Chris retorts.

“We’ve watched that twice already.”

Chris shrugs. “That would be because it’s not as good. Honestly we could find a version of x-men apocalypse. It’s arguably the best one. Not any fantastic torrents yet though, I’ve already tried. Did find a good version from Spain though. How’s everyone’s Spanish?”

Phil laughs, hand over his mouth until he swallows his food. “Sometimes I think it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

“Pretty sure it’s worse.” PJ jokes and Chris looks at them. Sending them both a pointed look, mockingly.

“Please, I saw Dan’s screen saver. I know he feels it too.”

Dan can feel his cheeks glowing a slight shade of pink. “Spanish ain’t going to work. I know literally nothing. Except for the word Churro. And at no point do they even say that in the movie.”

“I’m pretty sure the origin of Churros is actually portuguese.” PJ corrects, earning a shrug from both Phil and Dan.

Chris shoves the remainder of his food into his mouth. Finishing up his drink soon after.

“Excellent, we all have room for improvement.”

He walks off back towards the hamburgers. Grabbing a take away container and shoving what Dan assumes is no less than three burgers inside. He glances at both Phil and PJ, each with matching looks on their faces.

There is more than just a small part of him worried that this is actually going to happen.

-

It’s almost embarrassing to admit, but by the end of the night Dan can say approximately fifteen words.


End file.
